Th' name is Hoolga now
by Cybrind
Summary: A Dwarf maiden's journey to a new beginning.  This is the back story of her journey to her new guild, the Achievement Freaks mentioned in my story The King's Calling.
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure slips through the shadows quickly and quietly following his mark.

The young woman walks seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. She is clothed in a shawl draped over her shoulders and a black dress that swishes softly around her ankles brushing along the stone ground. Her shoes make a soft almost inaudible sound as she walks. She is walking with her head down, shoulders drooping hugging the shawl to her and appears to be crying softly. She sniffles often and dabs her tears with a kerchief, black hair hanging at her back in a loose thick braid. Occasionally her shoulders would shudder with her efforts to take a deep breath to calm herself. She stops suddenly and looks around to get her bearings. She finds herself in the forlorn cavern near the small pond, a favorite place for many sad folks to stand and reflect on life's mysteries. A new set of tears flow with an audible sob followed by more dabbing and sniffles.

He makes his move. Looking both ways he sees they're alone. He slowly walks up behind her. His fingers flex and wriggle. He licks his lips anticipating the taste of ale that coin will buy him. "Y' really don' wanna do tha'."

He stops short. His fingers are so close to the pouch he can tell it's a soft leather and not cloth. His hand slowly lowers away from her small coin pouch recognizing her voice. He scowls at the back of her head, "y' think?"

"Aye." Hoolga raises her head and looks at him with her clear piercing violet eyes not a tear on her freckled smirking face. "Honestly now, do y' think you could be a bit louder in yer approach? I heardja comin' _and_ I spotted y' when I came in t' the cavern."

He scoffs, "Did not!"

"Didja bring the list o' names? Or did they hear y' coming too?" A grin plays at her full lips.

"Aye, I have yer blasted list." His eyes drift over the low cut bodice of the dress she's wearing. He smirks moving to stuff the small slip of paper between her breasts. Her hand catches his within inches of her skin.

"Hsst, a guard is comin'. Y' best hide." Hoolga snatches the slip of paper, tossing him the small coin purse as payment. She adjusts her shawl over her shoulders and lowers her gaze back towards the water. Her shoulders shudder once again. As her sniffles and dabbing start he slips further in to the shadows closer towards the water and away from the approaching guard.

The undeniable clunk of plate boots against stone assaults her ears. She makes a show of wiping her tears with exaggerated movements and sniffling prior to shyly facing the approaching guard. With practiced moves, she slowly and deliberately lifts her head to see who approaches and gasps audibly mentally cursing her bad luck. "Ser Shadowdelve…" Her voice is a husky breathless whisper.

The Thief Catcher stops at the sight of her, the corner of his mouth twitches as he fights back his pleasure at seeing her. "Ms. Stoneheart, I'm surprised t' see ya out an' aboot this late. It aint safe fer a lady to be off wanderin' in this neck of Ironforge all alone."

"Yer right, o' course." She glances out at the water and back to Thief Catcher Shadowdelve, timidly stepping closer to him. "I like the water. It calms m' heart a might when sadness threatens t' overwhelm me." She tilts her head away, pressing a hand to her chest purposefully positions herself to turn his attention away from the hiding thief behind him. "Besides, if'n I may be so bold…" She smiles up at him her violet eyes sparkling as they capture his. "I was hopin' t' see you. I jus' didn' think it was goin' t' be so soon." She dabs at her eyes with her kerchief, turning away. "I must look a fright."

"Nonsense, Lass. Y' look as sweet as always." Shadowdelve boldly steps closer and takes her chin in his gloved hand. She smiles bashfully a look of relief evident in her eyes as she sees the thief make his way towards the cavern exit. "Tha's better. Now what didja need t' see me fer?"

Hoolga clears her throat and steps back a respectable distance folding her hands in front of her. Her eyebrows furrow appearing deeply troubled and lost in her thoughts. She pouts in frustration blurting out her question hastily. "How long does a woman mourn afore it be proper for her t' be seen with the man she fancies?" Hoolga pauses for a beat letting the words implicate themselves properly. Her eyes widen. She gasps, bites her lip and turns to walk away in horror. "I'm sorry… tha' was mighty improper! Oh, what you must think o' me!"

"Ms. Stoneheart…" Shadowdelve grabs her upper arm to stop her from fleeing. She purposely lets her shawl fall open as he tugs her to a stop thrusting her chest forward in an audible gasp of surprise. Predictably his eyes hungrily take in her heaving exposed cleavage missing her glare over his shoulder at the thief. He had stopped to watch the show rather than make his escape. "Mmmm, Lass, y' be a might temptin', if'n I weren't on duty and…"

"And…" Her voice is breathless as she leans in closer.

"And there is th' issue of me bein'-"

Hoolga wantonly presses her body to his. "No! Please… don' say it. I know it t' be true. It's jus…" She whimpers up at him. He wraps his arms around her holding her possessively close. He nuzzles her neck brushing his lips against her bare skin. She shivers involuntarily. She glares once more at the grinning man who backs away and waves.

"Hoolga…" His voice demands her attention. Her knees weaken as he finds that sweet spot behind her ear. His hand still grips her arm, the other grips her hair pulling her head back to expose her neck for his pleasure. His breath is hot on her bare skin.

Hoolga grips his arms to stay vertical leaning into him for support. "Yes…" Her breathless gasp is genuine. Her eyes fight to focus. She licks her lips trying to get the upper hand once more fighting the feelings his soft lips and beard illicit.

"I'll walk you home."


	2. Chapter 2

Her room is small, neat, and bare. Where it once held memories, it now has none. Slowly she rid her room of her past. Slowly she threw out who she was to be replaced by who she is. All that remained is her tools of the trade and even those are neatly put away. The less they know about her, the less they have to hold over her. She learned this lesson well watching it destroy others.

She adjusts the wig carefully. Her fingers wrap around the discarded black dress before closing the closet door. Hoolga holds the dress clutched to her with a soft wistful smile that fades quickly. She looks around her room and huffs. Pushing away from the closet, she drops the dress in the trashbin.

The day is stretching out before her and her eyebrow quirks. She stands near the window peering out at the street. Folks walk by minding their business. Some speak loudly while others laugh and wander slowly as if they have all the time in the world. Her hand rubs lightly across her belly trying to calm the butterflies threatening to take flight. "Where are y'?" Her own voice startles her.

A book in hand she seeks a different way to distract herself. She lies on her belly. Her boots are nestled under the bed neatly lined up with the foot board. Her feet are raised crossed at the ankles while she props up on her elbows reading. Her form fitting leathers hug her body as she distractedly drops a foot to the blanket with a thwump. She smells his cologne before he reaches her door. She subtly checks for her dagger under her pillow.

"Hoolga."

She has been expecting him. He's late. He's never late. Except today. So he's never late until now. Word traveled slowly for once or he was in no hurry to see her. How odd. "Hmm?" She doesn't bother turning towards him yet he has her full attention. The tension he brought into the room is thick and pressing on her.

His deep voice grumbles on. "Y' 'ave somethin' o' mine."

Hoolga rolls over on her side and stares at him from across the room. She smirks at him knowing what he wants. She's not ready to give it up so easily. He looks less than amused and right put out. Good. So is she. What is this tension furrowing his brow? She hadn't done anything wrong, that she can immediately think of. "I 'ave somethin' y' want. I cinnae say I agree tha' it be yers."

"Y' know y' werk fer me an' th' guild an' tha' there list is mine."

"Is tha' whatcha came here fer?" Her hooded eyes take in his form hungrily. She pouts playfully and rolls on to her back. One leg bent she stretches her body like a cat arching her back lifting her breasts and whimpering. "So disappointin'."

It was his turn to smirk. "Y' know tha' won' work wit me. I want th' list."

She sighs dropping all pretenses of lust and sexual interest. "There was a time it did." She sits up on the bed, her leg crossed before her, the other dangling off the edge, her head tilts as she twirls her red short curls in thought. "Y' know I always git wha' I want. Wha' makes y' think y' can take from me so easily?"

He growls and covers the short distance between the door and her bed. His hands are balled in fists as she giggles at him. "Blast it, woman! Gimme wha' is mine."

"I'll tell y' wha' I'm gonna do fer ya." He reaches out for her and stops cold. His eyes widen for a brief pause before his composure falls back in to place. She smiles calmly up at him. He hisses taking a step back, away from the dagger tip that she was recently digging in to his inner thigh. "Now tha's a good boy."

"Y' don' wanna cross meh, Hoolga."

"Oh, I 'ave a feelin' I already 'ave. Tell me I'm wrong. I dare y' to." He snorts, his lip curls turning his eyes away from her unable to meet her gaze. She watches him carefully, studying his body language, reading him like a book. She slips her dagger back in to its scabbard. She stuffs her feet in to her leather boots before facing him. He has already spoken volumes without uttering a single word. "Tha's wha' I thought." This day had been coming. She knew it. Just didn't know when. She is glad he was the one that came for her. She boldly steps closer to him. Startled he stares at her. Hoolga rises on her tip toes planting a soft kiss on his lips that he hesitantly returns.

What started as a soft chaste kiss warms quickly. She presses against him when he pulls her close. He bites back his moan pulling away reluctantly. "Hoolga…" He stares at her, their eyes clashing in an unspoken war of words. After a few moments, she sighs and steps back.

"Even if I ha' given y' the list, y' been done wit' me." She correctly reads the subtle twitch of his eyebrow, the tightening of his lips and she nods. "Issok. She best treat y' good."

"Th' list, Hoolga." His gaze is steady, his jaw is set.

She rests her palm on his cheek in a soft caress. She gently runs her thumb across his lips. "Y' already 'ave it, Adolie. Check yer pockets."

"My…?" Adolie checks his pockets and finds a single small slip of paper with the list of names. He looks up to find the room empty, the door ajar with nothing but the hint of lilacs in the air. "Oy, Hoolga."

* * *

><p>Hoolga wandered Ironforge lost in thought. She has boxes stashed with friends or more accurately contacts. She's been on the move for two days. She has money in her bank account. She isn't totally alone… yes, she is. She's just not destitute this time. She gives a small nod more to reassure herself than anyone else. She looks around and sighs, slipping in to the nearest Inn.<p>

She sits quietly at the back corner table of the Inn. With her chin resting on her palms she props her elbows firmly on the table. She stares wistfully at the small coin purse sitting before her. She pokes at the small leather pouch of coins. Part of her wishes Adolie would come looking for it and the other part, the more sensible part, knows he won't.

She exhales a burst of air, blowing her sandy blond bangs from her eyes. Now what? She has been a con and a thief for so long. Is it finally catching up to her? She is far too young to just meet a dead end like this. There has to be more to life. She toys with a pouch draw string as her mind wanders. She has made a name for herself within the underworld workings of the thieves' guild. She has made a few 'friends' and probably numerous enemies. Those just waiting to double cross her and others willing to work with her. She is known for getting the job done by whatever means necessary: seduction, bribery, blackmail and once… no, that was self-defense.

Her eyes narrow. She hears a familiar laugh somewhere in the dining area. She looks up curiously noting a table of women… no, girls… young women… young women around her age and… she peers at the profile of the one on the right and sits back in the shadows with a soft gasp.

For the first time since entering, Hoolga takes a good look at her surroundings with a groan. She wonders what possessed her to wander into this area of Ironforge and regrets the subconscious choice immensely. She looks around for a quick escape finding none that doesn't take her past that particular table.

Now that she is no longer lost in her own thoughts, she listens intently to those around her. She can clearly hear Rosehilda speaking _at_ the others. She hasn't changed. Hoolga smirks. She's still the same arrogant, self-important, self-righteous, pompous Rosehilda Ironhame. Hoolga sighs and shakes her head. It wasn't that long ago that they were friends. Well no, no one is _really_ friends with Rosehilda. It wasn't that long ago that she was just like her. No, she wasn't _just_ like her. She was trained to be. She learned quickly how to play the roles expected of her in life.

A barmaid brings her a bowl of thick warm stew and a small basket of warm bread. She keeps her voice low yet polite not quite meeting the other woman's gaze. "Thankee."

"Hollyella? Hollyella Soulaxe?"

Hoolga is so surprised to hear her birth name she sputters. "I… um… no, I'm sorry. Y' got th' wrong girl."

"Oh? An' next y'll be tellin' m' thatcha weren't me best friend in school and tha' yer not tryin' desperately not t' be seen by tha' table behind me." The barmaid smirks. "I can be askin' Rose, Kinna an' the likes if'n they recognize ya. I'm sure Maybelle will be happy t' do jus' tha'."

Hoolga peers at the girl. "Nay bu' I'd appreciate it if'n y' keep yer voice down, Mar… an' maybe move a smidgen t' yer right."

Marvyre chuckles while inching to her right. "Where y' been, Hollyella and wha' didja do t' yer hair?"

"Th' name is Hoolga now. I been… places." She touches her hair and smirks. "Wha? Ya doan like m' hair? It be a wig. I can be a red head if'n ya prefer." Hoolga shrugs, takes a deep breath and toys with her spoon. "Listen Mar, when Momma passed I learnt a thing or two aboot m' parents tha' weren' t' be learnt. Worse is I realized then tha' Momma had been preppin' me fer somethin' me whole life."

"All them proper classes an' th' like? The speech, dance an' such?" Marvyre clutches the tray to her bosom listening intently to every word. "Didn' she say it twere fer yer future an' tha' y' were t' be a proper wife an'…" Marvyre's eyes widen a touch. "Oh…"

"Aye… fat lot o' good tha' was." Hoolga ponders this and grins. "Actually, it did do me a bit o' good."

"Bu' Holl-"

"Hoolga." Hoolga corrected her. "Hollyella is no more. She up an' died when 'er intended rejected 'er."

"I 'eard aboot tha'. Any word from 'im?"

"Oy!" The Innkeeper is waving her down. Hoolga shrugs noncommittally quickly lowering her gaze to her stew. Marvyre simply sighs. "Marvyre!"

"Sorry, mate. Don' go disappearin' on me agin…" She gives Hoolga a knowing look. Hoolga doesn't look up giving Marvyre another simple shrug.

Marvyre quickly walks towards the other table giving Hoolga a backward warning glance. Hoolga ignores her poking at her stew. Blasted Marvyre is stirring up memories long put behind her and best left buried. What good will come of digging up the past? Her old life, Hollyella's life, is over. Adolie made sure of that. As his name flits through her mind, her eyes are pulled like magic to his coin pouch. She growls at it as if she were growling at him, Adolie the blasted spineless snake.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoolga plucks a hunk of bread from the basket and begins breaking off small bite sized pieces dropping them in the thick stew. She doesn't like the way her eyes sting. She really doesn't like the moisture clinging to her eyelashes. She bats her eyes to refrain from allowing her emotions to over take her and her common sense. Topping her list of dislikes at the moment is Adolie. She looks at his pouch. "Wha' is so wrong wit' me, tha' y'd choose her… agin?"

"Holl- erm… Hoolda?"

"Hoolga… Hool-Gah. Tis no' tha' 'ard a name, really." Tearing off another bite of bread she tosses it in her mouth looking at Marvyre and chews waiting for her to continue.

"Righ' then… so Hoolga it is." Marvyre stands at her table clutching the tray to her once more. "Y' were tellin' me aboot Ado-"

"Nothing… Mar, there be nothin' left t' say. Adoliemus is gone and so is Hollyella. Wha'ever they were t' be, won' be and there ain' nuttin' to it." Hoolga glances at the pouch again taking a cleansing breath. "He got scared an' left, arranged marriages aint fer ever'one." Hoolga shrugs as if it didn't matter. She keeps her head down to hide the pain in her eyes.

Marvyre watches her friend nodding slowly. "An' if'n I dinnae know y' better, I'd believe ya… bu' I do an' I know not t' ask more. If y' need t' talk, I'm 'ere fer ya." She glances over her shoulder to the other tables that are finally clearing of patrons. "Where are y' stayin' now?"

Hoolga bites her lip. She hasn't gotten that far yet. She can't go back to the theives guild. Adolie made that very clear. She can keep moving around for a while longer but that gets old and fast. Besides she doesn't want to call in all of her favors now. She sighs softly. Can she really be angry that he chose his wife over her? Yes, yes she can. Adolie born Adoliemus was betrothed to her or rather to Hollyella. With the death of Hollyella's mother the rumor of her debts spread like lava burning and destroying anything it touched. They took everything. Destitute and alone Hollyella turned to the one man she thought would always be there for her. Adoliemus used this against her. They argued. She panicked throwing herself at his mercy. He had none to give abandoning her to her fate.

Hoolga sighs setting the bread aside. Adolie made his choice long ago and today he did so again. Twice he rejected her. He won't get a third chance. "I cannae go back t' where I been. I 'aven' though' aboot where I'm goin next."

"Y' can stay wit' me." Marvyre nods as she speaks eagerly attempting to sway Hoolga to her way of thinking.

"I can' do tha', Mar. Y' wouldn' be safe, an' neither wouldjer family." Hoolga pokes her stew as it grows colder. "Listen, Momma was a thief and stole from the thieves guild… tweren't a lie or rumor. The only reason I was t' marry Ado was to pay off the debt. I dinnae if there was evah a real marriage or was she sellin' me off. When they took ever'thin' we 'ad, they came back fer me. Tis where I been. Thievin', blackmailin', earnin' back wha' Momma took."

She looks up at her friend gauging her response. When Marvyre didn't react with anything other than a simple nod of encouragement, she continues. "Turns out I am pretty good a' it. All them classes Momma sent me t' came in handy wit' th' men. Y' give 'em just a taste an' they want more, givin' y' whatcha wan' in th' first place." She pauses and looks up at her again. "D' tha' make me a… nah, I um…" Hoolga falls silent realizing what she has become and shakes her head. "No more, Mar. M' life is mine agin bu' I dinnae know wha' I'm gonna do."

Marvyre huffs. "Yer gonna stay wit' me. Tha's what." She waves off the innkeeper and shuffles away.

Hoolga's mind is stumped. She sits with her cold bread, congealed stew and warm ale. Marvyre has her thinking of things long put behind her. _Okay so enough of tha'. Where am I stayin' tonigh'?_ She looks at her surroundings. She's sitting at an Inn but the thought of staying somewhere this close to her old home and old acquaintances does not appeal to her. Her eyes pan towards the now empty table recently vacated by the Ironhame girls, the Samulkin girls and if she wasn't mistaken the last girl was a Doulen. Staying here would be a very bad idea. Lost in thought she moves around the bits of stew still in her bowl.

"I'm surpised t' findja here."

Hoolga's head snaps up. Her eyes are wide with surprise at the sight of him sitting at her table. "Adolie? Bu' why wouldja be lookin' fer me?" She glances at the table between them where his coin purse still sits and back at him.

"Nay, it ain' th' coin tha' brings me." Adolie's eyes lock with hers. "They be comin' fer ya. Tha' list y' be givin' me is fake. They think y' set 'em up. Bruiser is in th' lock up an'-"

"It ain' _they_, it be she… she thinks I set 'im up. So why didja come? Why not le' 'er send 'em fer me. Y' know wha's gonna 'appen if'n they findja 'ere wit' me."

Adolie nods slowly. "Aye, I know. An' I know y' gave me th' righ' list. An' I know it ain' th' same list tha' Bruiser 'ad on 'im when 'e got pinched. Wha' I dinnae know is wha' 'appened t' th' list. Bu' I 'ave a good idea." He takes her hand in his noting how she jumps instinctively pulling away. "I'm righ' sorry, Hol."

Hoolga sighs deeply. "Wha' am I t' do? Leave Ironforge? Jus' die? I 'ave news fer her, I plan t' live a long while an' righ' 'ere in Ironforge." She sits staring at their hands together on the table. All the hurt, old and new, is a tight ball in her chest. Her voice is distant to her ears. "Why didja come, Adoliemus?"

"T' save y'. I failed y' once. I aim t' make up fer it."

Adolie's green eyes lock with Hoolga's violets. She slowly pulls her hand out of his and shakes her head. "Tha' was a life time ago. We ain' th' same as when we was young."

Adolie takes a deep breath and nods. "Aye and I was a fool." He raises a hand to keep her from voicing it. "Aye, I still be a fool… I know. Tha' is why I come." He glances towards the front door and back to Hoolga, his eyebrows furrow with concern. "We don' 'ave much time. I needja t' trust me. Do y' trust me, Hollyella?"

He sees her struggling inside. It is written clearly on her face. He sighs. "O' course y' don't. An' I don' blame y'." He plucks his coin purse from the table and sets it in her hand, holding them both. "I never tol' 'er wha' yer real name is. I never tol' 'er aboot us… or what we was t' be. It's why she is s' jealous o' y'. I kept yer secrets from 'er."

Marvyre stops short seeing Adoliemus at the table with Hoolga. She hasn't seen the man in years, his hair is lighter and a bit thinner on top but there is no mistaking that beard, those bushy brows and mostly his twinkling green eyes. She watches with great interest at the odd interchange between the two, ready to jump to Hoolga's aid if needed.

"Bu' why?" Hoolga looks at him in her confusion. There is panic in his eyes as he jumps from the table tugging her along with him. Finally her mind snaps back from its haze. She slips the coin purse in her belt, pulls her cloak and lifts the hood over her head as she slips in to the shadows on her way towards the staircase.

Marvyre stands with her hand pressed to her lips to keep from crying out. Just as she was taking a step towards Hoolga's table two large men burst through the door. She watches them with large frightened eyes. "Oy!"

Marvyre whimpers as one approaches her and stands close enough she can taste the stale ale on his breath. She tries to turn her face away, wincing at the stench only to be held in place by a hand to her chin. "I be lookin' fer a woman."

"This ain' tha' kind o'-"

He shakes her in frustration. She hisses through her teeth grimacing. "No' tha' kind o' woman… she be aboot yer height, a might heavier, bigger hips," He grabs hold of her left breast and squeezes roughly, "and yer breasts be a heap smaller…" He catches her hand as she moves to slap him. He laughs cruelly at the sudden anger in her eyes. "Tha' gotcher attention."

Adolie quickly slips an arm around Hoolga's waist pinning her arms to her sides, pulling her back in to the shadows of the staircase. Her temper is flared. She's ready to kill the man for abusing her friend. Marvyre is a sweet girl who would never hurt a soul and he is treating her like a common wench. Adolie holds Hoolga's body to his as he whispers to her. "Breathe, woman. Y' know, getting' yerself killed ain' gonna 'elp 'er."

Hoolga grits her teeth in frustration. She knows he's right but it doesn't make this easier. Hoolga pauses relaxing in his arms. She bites her lip and presses back against him. "Y' know tha' won' 'elp 'er either."

Adolie presses his lips against her ear his arm possessively holding her tightly against his hardening body. He keeps his voice a low chuckling whisper. "Aye, I know. I fergot how alive I feel when in danger."

Marvyre glares at the man forgetting to be afraid. "Plenty o' women come 'ere to eat. We 'ad a dining room full o' women aboot fifteen minutes ago. All o' them fit th' description y' jus' gave. You'll 'ave t' be more specific."

Hoolga swallows hard willing her mind to focus. "We need t' get t' the door. As long as they don' find us 'ere, she may b' safe."

Adolie loosens his grip on Hoolga. "Alrigh' th' other is makin' 'is round. Ain' no tellin' who is outside waitin' on 'em."

"Y' really thin' they sent more than jus' them two?" Hoolga looks up at him in surprise as he nods and shrugs.

"Aye and we need t' get y' out of Ironforge t' let this cool off some." He quickly puts a finger over her lips to mum her protest. She glares at him before hugging the wall on her way towards the door.

Marvyre's eyes scan the room. She only sees the usual patrons, workers and these here two louts. No sign of Hoolga and Adolie. She stares at the man in front of her the fear she pushed aside moments ago threatens to take hold of her once again. He smirks at her. "Tha' wench's name is Hoolga." He watches her face carefully for a reaction as his partner goes behind the counter and in the kitchen in search of their quarry.

Hoolga and Adolie manage to slip through the front door of the Inn just in time to hear Mavyre cry out in pain. Hoolga whips around running straight in to Adolie's arms. "Steady, y' don' wanna loose yer head now."

Hoolga casts a quick look over his shoulder spotting Marvyre holding her cheek and her tears in check. The plan is to make it to the gates of Ironforge, possibly down the mountain to Kharanos before stopping and figuring out her next move. She nods to Adolie knowing he's right and hating herself for bringing pain to her friend. "Alrigh' then. Let's go."

A familiar voice behind her stops her cold. "Well, well… so is this where y' ran off to?"


	4. Chapter 4

The pain and fear Hoolga felt earlier is now a knot of panic in her stomach. She moves slowly and deliberately, lowering her cloak hood, fluffing her blond wig and setting an easy smile on her lips before turning. She makes a point to ignore Adolie's presence. "Ser Shadowdelve," She smiles up at him her voice lilting and light. "Wha' a pleasant surprise."

Thief Catcher Shadowdelve's eyebrow twitches. "Ms. Stoneheart, some'ow I'm only marginally surprised t' see ya an' no' pleasantly so." Shadowdelve sighs heavily hearing the ruckus inside the inn his gaze never leaving her. "Wha' kinda mess didja ge' yerself into?"

Hoolga tilts her head, a soft pout on her full lips. "Wha' makes y' thin' tha' 'as anythin' t' do wit' me?"

Shadowdelve shakes his head and looks past her towards the doorway. "I needja t' do somethin' fer me, Hoolga. M' back up will b' arrivin' shortly an' I dinnae wan'cha 'ere when they do."

Hoolga shakes her head, panic threatening to take over. Her pretenses set aside. "Shae, m' friend is in trouble."

"I dinnae think I like y' as a blond." Shadowdelve caresses her cheek and touches her blond wig grinning. "Dinnae worry, lass. I'll take care o' her. Now I wan' y' t' make yer way t' Coldridge Valley. Speak wit' no one till y' see me. I'll be there in two days. Can y' do tha' fer me?"

Hoolga bit her lip. She hasn't much choice but to put her trust in Shadowdelve. He has her in a bit of a quandary and really she seems to have put him in one tough position. He is an officer of the law, one of the highest ranks there is and he is helping her, a common thief. "Aye. Two days. I'll be there. An' y'll 'elp m' friend? Marvyre's tha' sweetes' o' girls an' naive as they come."

"O' course." He looks past her again towards the doorway. "An' you. Y' be makin' sure she gets there safely."

It wasn't a request. Adolie shudders. He should have known the man could see him lurking in the shadow. Thief Catcher Shadowdelve is a force to be reckoned with and as a thief, Adolie was not about to argue… much. "Y' cannae expect m' t' stay two days-"

Shadowdelve's voice is a deep growl, his brow furrowed with impatience. "Don't be daft, man. I dinnae care whatcha do after she's there. Bu' if she aint' safe, I'll come lookin' fer y'." Shadowdelve glances to his right suddenly. When he looks back towards Hoolga, his look softens. "They're comin'. Go Hoolga. An' don't ferget, Coldridge Valley, two days."

Hoolga gives him a nod and on impulse she hugs him. "Thankee, Shae."

In one fluid move, Hoolga turns on her heel, lifts her hood over her hair and slips back in to the shadows towards the Ironforge gates. Behind her she can hear Shadowdelve speaking with someone. It takes every ounce of will power she can muster not to stop and run back to the Inn. "A'righ', I dinnae know 'ow many are in there bu' at least one lass is being harassed so we need t' move quickly afore she is hurt."

Hoolga pulls her cloak tighter around her fighting back irrational tears. Adolie's arm slips around her waist and sighs as she stiffens. "Gate guards." She looks then to see where they are. They are quickly approaching the gates of Ironforge and the cold harsh snowy night. Adolie makes a show of fussing over her while tugging her hood down. "Now, love, make sure y' pull tha' cloak snug. If y' ge' a cold, yer Mum will be none t' happy wit' me."

Hoolga curls her lip in a smirk. "Aye, she'll skin y' alive she will." Giggling she leans in to him, successfully hiding her face from the guard in Adolie's cloak with the help of the hood on her cloak. Chuckling along with her Adolie holds her closely making their way down the steps while nodding at the guards and into the openness beyond the gates. She feels the snow crunch beneath her leather boots. Her voice is low in order to not draw unwanted attention. "Y' can leggo now."

"Nah. I thin' i' be safer t' 'old on t' y'." Adolie hisses as she jabs him in the ribs. "Or I can letcha go now."

Silently as possible the pair makes their way quickly down the side of the mountain towards Kharanos. Hoolga glances behind them noting the dozen or more footprints in the snow and how theirs blend with the others. A couple of times Adolie would slip his hand in to hers. Hoolga had to remind herself that it was merely for show. As soon as the mountaineer passed he would let go again proving her theory true.

They had traveled over two hours possibly three before they made it to Kharanos. Hoolga's toes were so cold each step was painful. She doesn't remember the last time she had feeling in fingers and her nose felt as if it wanted to break off. She wasn't prepared to venture out on such a frigid night. Adolie steers her towards the inn. "W-w-we can-n-nae s-s-stop in-in-in-"

Adolie ignores her half-hearted attempt to argue. With his arm firmly around her waist the pair enters the Inn. He helps her in to a chair and walks to the innkeeper. "Evenin' we need a room fer th' night. We 'ad 'opes o' makin' it t' Ironforge bu' me poor wife cannae take another step." He steals a glance at Hoolga who has managed to stand and wander towards the fireplace where she stood visibly shivering. "She is mighty disappointed, she is… bu' 'er sister will jus' 'ave t' wait until tomorrow."

The innkeeper looks at Adolie then to Hoolga noting her slumped shoulders as she shivers. "She gonna be okay?"

Adolie lowers his voice. "Aye, Father passed. We are on our way 'ome. Mother 'ad a thin' or two t' say tha' wasn' pleasin'." He glances at Hoolga again. "Mother be wantin' grandkids now." He winks at the innkeeper who chuckles quietly.

"Sleep well." Taking the coin, he hands a key to Adolie and points to a set of stairs. Adolie nods gratefully and makes his way back to Hoolga.

Adolie slips his arm around her waist. Suddenly emotionally and physically tired, Hoolga leans her head on his shoulder. "Yer gettin' a wee bit t' good a' tha'."

"Aye, I cannae 'elp it. Yer waist is righ' where m' arm needs t' be." Slowly they ascend the stairs, taking their time. "Now I don' wantcha t' ge' mad a' me… bu' I'm gonna needja t' strip out o' yer clothes an' int' a hot bath."

Hoolga almost swoons at the thought of a hot bath. "Okay."

"An' I only go' us one room t' save from explainin' too much…"

"Okay."

"An' we'll b' sharin' th' bed t' keep y' warm. I cannae 'ave somethin' bad happenin' t' y'."

"Okay."

"Y' realize we'll both b' naked in th' same bed…"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Aye, tis okay. S' long as y' remember tha' I sleep wit' m' dagger under m' pillow."

Adolie smirks. "Okay."

* * *

><p>With their clothes drying by the fire, the two huddle under the blanket to keep each other warm. Hoolga for all her blasé outward reaction is very aware of the naked man in the bed with her. Adolie is drifting to sleep, his breathing is slow and steady, and his hand on her hip grows heavier. Hoolga keeps her eyes closed and tries to relax. Everything she knew, everything she was no longer exists. She is in hiding. Will she have to change her name again? What will become of her?<p>

Adolie snorts and smacks his lips in his sleep. Hoolga bites her lip to hold back her giggles. He is sleep eating. Adolie always eats in his sleep when he is exhausted, smacking his lips as if enjoying a juicy steak or brisk ale. Hoolga has no idea why, just knows he's been done it for years. She is finally able to relax. She settles in under the blankets. Adolie's arm slides off her hip and around her waist pulling her closer. Without a second thought, she backs her body closer to his, snuggling in to his warm embrace and drifts to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rises over the mountains shining brightly across the snow covered ground brilliantly lighting the day with dazzling rays of sunshine. Having been born and raised within a mountain, neither thought to close the curtains. Adolie struggles to open his eyes against the bright sun pouring in through the window. He groans pressing his face against her. He relaxes and nuzzles her neck smelling lilacs. She squirms sleepily and whimpers. He frowns and pulls back. Squinting he tries to focus on the warm body in his arms. As memories of the night before flood back he bites back a groan. Such a fine mess he's gotten in to all for a woman. Adolie props his head up with his hand and watches her sleep. It feels as if it was a lifetime ago since he's woken up with her in his arms. He smirks. It really was a lifetime ago. How many times has he let her down? He doesn't dare count. This one act selflessness of his wont make up for it all, but it may give her a chance… at what he has no idea.

He gently kisses her shoulder. Hoolga slowly opens her eyes, looks around for a few moments to get her bearings, groans and closes them again. His voice is soft, teasing and much too close. His breath fans her face. "Oy, Hol… time t' wake up."

Hoolga's hand slides under her pillow, her eyes still closed, her hand wraps around the hilt of her dagger. "Tha' aint m' name, Adolie. Don't be slippin' in t' thinkin' things'll go back t' wha' they were."

"Sometimes I miss tha' life." Adolie sighs and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Life was good then. We were good. Do y' ever think o' them times, Hol?"

"Aye, I was jus' thinkin' o' them last night." Hoolga half turns in his arms to look at him. Her shoulder rests against his chest. "I don' regret th' choices I made. It was righ' fer me a' th' time an' it made m' who I am t'day."

Adolie feels his body become aroused. A lovely naked body in his arms does that to a man he reasons. Besides this isn't just _any_ naked woman. This is a woman he knows, intimately, which only adds fuel to his desires to get reacquainted. Feeling her soft skin brushing against his, knowing her supple breasts are just inches away from his hand not to mention her entire body leaning against him is causing his to overheat. The only thing keeping his behavior in check for the moment is the trusting violet eyes looking up at him… and the dagger under her pillow. He tries to stay on subject. "An who are y' t'day?"

Hoolga snorts. "I dinnae anymore. I do know tha' I be stronger. I know tha' I don' needja to make m' strong. I am strong on m' own."

Adolie's arm around her tightens. His eyes look at the hand under the pillow and he loosens his hold. "Y' were strong before m' an' y'll only ge' stronger. It be one o' th' things I admire aboot cha." He brushes the stray locks from her eyes. "Shadowdelve is righ'. Y' don' look so good as a blond." He tugs playfully at her hair. "I think yer black 'air is lovely."

Hoolga laughs and shakes her head. She releases the dagger and rolls over fully, looking up at the man who she thought she would marry so many years ago. "Ado, I no longer blame y' fer whatcha did. It was righ' fer y' a' th' time an' I cannae fault cha fer tha'. We all make our choices an' as long as we accept th' consequences we'll be okay."

Adolie gently caresses her cheek as he looks in to her eyes. "I never stopped lovin' y', Hol."

"Y' never fergit your first, Ado." Hoolga smiles up at him. "I still love y', too. It's why I can fergive y' and why I 'aven't gut y' yet."

"Fair enough." Adolie chuckles.

A strange shadow of an emotion crosses his features causing Hoolga to frown. "Wha' is it, Ado?"

"I thin' it best we look an' see if'n our clothes be dry yet. I 'ave a feelin' if I don' put some distance between us soon, I'm gonna meet yer dagger."

Neither move away. Adolie's thumb still caressing her cheek. Hoolga cups his face and stares into his eyes. "There is somethin' more t' it than tha'. Talk t' me."

"Tis nothin', Hol. Don' y' fret none. I jus' 'ave a bit on m' mind and bein' wit' y' like this reminds me of simpler times." His heart races. He lowers his lips to brush lightly against hers. "As much as I'd like t' press m' luck and see jus' 'ow much I can ge' away wit' afore y' gut me…" He grins. "I jus'…"

He suddenly gets a look as if he wants desperately to say something yet doesn't quite have the words. Hoolga lets him squirm in his thoughts for a while longer. Why ease his pain too quickly? Trouble is, the longer he contemplates, the more uneasy she becomes. How horrible can it be? She is already on the run for her life. A life she didn't exactly want, yet she embraced it and made it her own. So what more can he heap on her shoulders? "Out wit' it, Ado. Yer pained look is makin' m' down righ' nervous."

"Sorry, Hol." He sighs. "This thin' tha' be botherin' m' isn' yer problem. Tis mine. I thin' its life tellin' m' t' grow up."

Hoolga scoffs playfully. "Grow up? You?" She chuckles and shakes her head. "Now why wouldja wan' t' do tha'?"

He closes his eyes and lies back. He doesn't want to see the indifference in her violet eyes. He knows things are over but his heart never seemed to give up that spark of… what exactly was he holding on to? Hope? A dream? Stupidity. He snorts. She's leaving. It is over. It has been ever since he walked away from her years ago. Adolie opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'm gonna be a father."

Hoolga stares at Adolie, her brain slowly absorbing his latest news. Some how she isn't shocked, some how she isn't hurt and some where deep within her she finds that she's relieved. "Yer gonna make a fine Da."

"Hol…" Adolie peers at the ceiling. His hands folded across his chest.

"Hmm…" Hoolga stretches and sits up, swinging her legs over the bed. She stares at the floor knowing its going to be cold.

"Wha' is this thin' between y' and Shadowdelve?" He scratches his chin. "I though' y' tol' m'-"

"Hsst… I did tell y' tha' an' its th' truth." Shivering she throws her clothes on. "Don' b' askin' m' aboot 'im agin, Ado."


	6. Chapter 6

Hoolga marches on determined to make it to their destination before her senses can change her mind. Every part of her being is screaming at her to go back to Ironforge. Not just to see to Marvyre's safety but she has this nagging feeling that she's just running away. Several times she's hesitated only to be prodded by Adolie. "Yer nay goin' back now, we're almost t' Coldridge Valley."

Adolie catches her as she steps wrong. Hoolga sighs exaggeratedly. "I'm nay gonna break, Ado. Y' can stop yer worryin'."

Adolie shakes his head and contradicts her reminding her of his responsibility or rather the duty he now has to see to her safety. "I know tha' bu' i' tis still m' responsibility t' make sure y' get there an' stay put till Shadowdelve sees ya."

The tone of his voice leaves the words lingering in the air unspoken. He has questions, ones she is not too keen on answering. It is her business the relationship she has with Shadowdelve and not his. "An' stay put?" She narrows her eyes at him. "Y' nay stayin' wit' me till 'e shows. Y' need t' go 'ome t' yer wife an' yer unborn. Y' got yer responsibilities, Ado. I said yer gonna be a fine Da. Don' go provin' m' wrong before th' wee bairn is even born."

Adolie chuckles as they emerge from the tunnel in to the bright sunshine beaming off the snow covered ground. In unison the pair raises a hand to shield their eyes. "Oy, mind yer step."

"My wha?" She struggles to see, squinting and shielding her eyes wishing them to focus on the grayish blurs before them.

The man chuckles. "We don' ge' many visitors. Y' woulda took m' by surprise had y' no' scared some o' the troggs out ahead o' y'."

Hoolga's eyes focus as she lowers them before her and the bloody mess of troggs, three in total, surrounded by a small band of four mountaineers. She gasps in surprise, her hand flying to cover her mouth in shock and horror while stepping back straight in to Adolie who tries his best to steady her. "Goodness."

"Easy now, lass. They be dead an' all is good. Th' name's Thalos, Mountaineer Thalos." He stares at the two waiting for introductions.

Hoolga can't take her eyes off the carnage. She isn't sure if she is going to be ill or not. She is both fascinated and horrified. Her voice barely carries to the others. "I'm Hoolga, this 'ere is Ado…" She tilts her head and grimaces at the odd positioning of its neck. "Is there an Inn around these 'ere parts?"

"Aye, down in th' valley is Anvilmar." Mountaineer Thalos narrows his eyes, his bushy red eyebrows furrow over them. "An' wha' kind o' business brings y' out here in Coldridge Valley?"

Hoolga lifts her violet eyes, still large as saucers from shock and meets his gaze. "I' be th' personal kind. Is it okay t' be visitin' yer Inn or no'?"

Thalos watches her for a few moments longer their eyes communicating without saying a word. His large nose flares once and he grins. "Aye. Y' got spunk, lass. I'll give y' tha'. You'll need it 'ere in these parts. Welcome t' Coldridge Valley."

"Thankee, Ser Thalos. And yer Inn?"

Thalos snorts. "There be bu' one buildin' down there. Y' cannae miss it."

Hoolga glances down the mountain side biting off the sigh she feels. The building looks so tiny from so far away, nestled in the side of the mountain surrounded by evergreen trees and more snow. A clear path winds down the mountain to the valley reaching past the lone building. She bites her lip staring far off. "Tha' is a bi' far still. I reckon I need t' get a move on."

"Stay t' the path an' y'll be safe. There be more trogg an' some wild boar in these here parts." Thalos gives her a wink and a nod to Adolie. The others have long lost interest and began clearing the path of the trogg bodies.

"Thankee agin, Ser Thalos." Hoolga waves distractedly as she makes her way around the remaining body to head down the path. Adolie remains silent, simply nodding and following. She waits until they're out of earshot before she smirks up at him. "If'n y' keep quiet like tha' alla time, folks are gonna think y' to be me 'ired 'elp."

Adolie smirks. "All th' better seein' 'ow I'm gonna 'ave t' leave y' eventually."

Hoolga comes to a sudden stop and looks up at him in surprise. "Huh…"

"Wha?"

"I dinnae." Hoolga tilts her head looking up at him. "Tha' statement jus' made m' sad. Like when y' leave I 'ave t' say goodbye t' me ol' life. Kinda final tha' is." She turns on her heel to wander down the path towards the Inn lost in thought. "It ain' like I didn' say bye t' it afore, bu' y' were still a part o' m' life so it t'weren't truly gone. I dinnae if'n tha' makes a lick o' sense bu' there it is all th' same."

"Wha' are y' gonna do wit' yerself now, Hol?" Adolie's arm slips around her waist again to comfort her. He is pleasantly surprised that she doesn't stiffen or move away.

"I suppose it all depends on wha' Shadowdelve 'as t' say." It was Adolie's turn to stiffen. Hoolga smirks at him. "Well, 'e risked a lo' t' save m' hide and yers. I think th' least I can' do is listen t' wha' 'e 'as t' say."

Adolie's arm slips away from her waist as they come around another bend in the path. He can see a man with his back to them. He is crouching over something on the side of the path. He waits to see if the stranger's broad shoulders stiffen at the sound of their approach positioning his body between the stranger and Hoolga without a word. Hoolga does her best not to giggle at his sudden chivalry and places a hand on his arm to get his attention. Adolie resists turning his head to look at her and Hoolga tugs harder. "Don' be silly, Ado. Shadowdelve would kill y' dead if'n y' tried t' fight 'im."

Adolie stops, blinks and looks from Hoolga to the man now standing and facing them. "Shadowdelve… now 'ow didja…"

Thief Catcher Shadowdelve holds out a hand to Hoolga who takes it gratefully. He pulls her in to his embrace wrapping his strong arms around her holding her possessively close as she buries her face in his chest. "Is Marvyre okay?"

"Aye, love. Yer friend is safe. I made sure she was 'ome afore I came after y' an' I 'ad one o' th' boys guard 'er 'ouse." His cold goggled gaze lands on Adolie who shudders. "Thankee. I won' be forgettin' wha' y' did fer Hoolga. Y' can go t' the Inn fer a bite t' eat afore y' go back t' Ironforge and pack yer family. Them others be lookin' fer y' fer this. Somehow th' know an' now tha' the Thief Catchers are involved, y' don' 'ave much choice bu' t' move on. I'm givin' y' a week t' be gone, then I cannae stall 'em any more."

Adolie sighs heavily. He looks at the dead trogg near Shadowdelve's feet while shoving his hands in to his pockets. "While I appreciate th' warnin' an' th' time given t' me, I dinnae know if'n m' wife will wanna leave wit' me."

Shadowdelve grins behind his burly beard, his eyes twinkling behind his goggles. "Y'd be surprised, Boyo. Y' go 'ome an' getcher wife. She be waitin' on y'."

Hoolga looks up at him questioningly but refrains from asking. Instead she turns her gaze to Adolie and smiles up at him. "Y' take care, Ado an' thankee agin fer 'elpin' me."

"I dinnae do it only fer y', Hol. I did it fer me. If'n somethin' 'ad 'appened t' y' an' it was my fault. I dinnae know if'n I could live wit' it. Folk die all th' time, bu' no' someone tha' was so close t' me at one time an' no' b'cause o' me." Adolie shrugs. "I may b' a theif an' a lousy 'usband… bu' I ain' no killer."

Adolie hesitates. Shadowdelve's arm tightens around Hoolga, his grin fading. Hoolga stays put unsure of what this sudden power struggle is about yet finds she rather likes where she is. "Well, wha'ever yer reasons may be, I still thankee."

"The hour grows late, y' may wanna get a move on." Shadowdelve's expression doesn't change. Adolie looks at them both, nods and heads back up the mountain the way they had come. Hoolga watches Shadowdelve as Shadowdelve watches Adolie. Finally she touches his cheek with her chilled finger tips getting his attention back to her. Their eyes meet and he takes a deep breath. "Up until t'day, I 'ave been a faithful 'usband. Only cheatin' I did was in m' dreams. I intend t' change tha' if'n yer still willin' an' tha' wasn' jus' y' playin' me."

"Shae, one o' th' things I respect aboot cha is tha' y' been faithful t' yer woman. All them years y' stayed by 'er side. Many men woulda given in t' their needs wit' their wife sick like tha'." Hoolga winces. Her heart breaks at the pained look on his face. She caresses his cheek, lifting herself on her toes kissing his lips softly. He tightens his grip around her returning her kiss with more passion and hunger than she's accustomed from him. Breathlessly she shivers in his arms. She closes her eyes and continues. "All th' times y' held m' in yer arms an' y' held back fer yer respect t' her endeared y' to me... an' if'n I were t' b' honest wit' m'self, it makes m' want cha tha' much more. Trouble is... tha' as much as I wan' y', I don' wanna be wha' causes y' t' fall and no longer be tha' man. I'm afraid tha' if we give in t' these 'ere feelin's tha' yer gonna regret it. An' worse. Tha' y'll blame me."

Hoolga looks up at him with tear filled eyes. Tenderly Shadowdelve kisses one than the other. "I promised 'er fer better or fer worse bu' I dinnae know tha' th' worse would be like this. I'm at a loss, love. I dinnae know wha' t' do. I want ya somethin' fierce bu' I know wha' yer sayin' is right." Shadowdelve lays his forehead on Hoolga's and sighs. "Y' been a might comfort t' me, Hoolga. I knew y' t' be a thief cuz y' stole m' heart. I dinnae know if'n it is jus' me bein' lonely or if'n i' is because yer e'erythin' tha' I need y' to be. Yer beautiful, strong, carin' and witty. Y' brighten m' day when y' smile a' me."

Hoolga didn't think it possible, yet she swooned. His words moved her in a way she found rather unexpected. His words filled her with a warmness that caused her cheeks to flush and her heart to skip a beat. It's always good to be wanted and the passion, hunger and need he shown her in these few moments left her breathless. She cupped his face in her hands, smirked at his damned goggles and lifted them to the top of his head to look him in the eyes. "If y' wan' me... I am yers. Jus' b' sure tha' this is wha' y' wan'. No regrettin' this t'morra."

Hoolga shivers in his arms and he grins. "Well now. Wha'ever i' may be tha' we decide. I think tha' first thin' t' do is get y' inside some place warm."

She smiles up at him appreciatively. They walk hand in hand to the one building in all of Coldridge Valley. From the outside, it appears to be a small place yet once you step inside you are reminded that this is Dun Morogh, this is a Dwarven building and they tend to reach deep within a mountain side. The entrance veers to the left and right, to keep the cold air and elements out of the main chamber. The large fire in the middle warms the huge room filled with tables and chairs and a smattering of people talking and drinking. A few look up as they enter, others don't bother to look up from their drink.

Shadowdelve doesn't bother with the innkeeper and walks past everyone to the stairs towards the back of the large room. Hoolga is always so taken by his strength, his self-assured and confident manner. What woman doesn't find such a man sexy?

From deep within his pocket he produces a key and unlocks the door. He opens it and stands aside letting her enter first. She sighs in relief at the inviting warmth of the room. "Yer chilled t' th' bone, love." He frowns with concern as he closes the door behind them. "Y' interested in a hot bath? Tha' may warm y' best. Tha' an' a pint o' ale."

Hoolga feels the warmth behind her cheeks as naughty little thoughts dance in her head. She stares at her hands wondering where these thoughts come from and more importantly, were they hers or his? "Aye, I'd like tha'." She bites her lip and stares at him for a moment. "Bu' I dinnae 'ave clean clothes t' be puttin' on after."

Shadowdelve grins and points to a bag in the corner. "Aye y' do. Yer friend Marvyre asked m' t' bring tha' along. Sh' figured y' left in such a hurry y' prolly didn' 'ave time t' pack a bag. I believe i' be a few of 'er clothes tha' she sent."

"Thankee." Hoolga grabs the bag and heads to the adjoining bathing room wondering if the feeling she has is disappointment or relief. Setting the bag down she sets about warming the water for a bath. As the water warms she sets the bag on the counter to see just what it is Marvyre sent her. Upon opening the bag she spies a small scroll and plucks it out curiously.

**_Thanks for sendin' help so quickly. I was so scared and when I didn' see you any where, I hoped you'd got away. Imagine my surprise when not 1 but 3 Thief Catchers came chargin' in to the inn. And then one even called fer me by name! Leave it t' you t' teach me you were right about the danger yer in. Still, it was good to see you agin even if it were a brief visit._**

**_This Thief Catcher Shadowdelve says yer goin' away for a while and had to leave right away. Well tha' means you didn' have time to pack I'm sure. Well I have no idea how long you'll be away so I'm not sure how much to pack. I'm throwing a few things you may need in here, I hope it's enough. _**

**_See me again when you can or send word if you can't. _**

**_Your friend always,_**  
><strong><em>Marvyre<em>**

Hoolga shakes her head and chuckles softly. Leave it to Marvyre to see the positive side to everything. Setting the scroll aside she looks in to the bag and pulls out toiletries, soaps and oils, brushes and combs. Hoolga bit off a squeal of excitement only to squeal in surprise at the next item she pulls from the bag. It's a nightgown, not your typical nightgown of warm wool but a soft almost sheer slinky nightgown of soft pink mageweave. She looks at the door separating her and him and almost chokes on the irony. Gently she sets the nightgown aside.

Bathing feels so relaxing she lets the warmth of the water ease her sore muscles and feels her stress slip away. The water begins turning colder and she sighs softly. Reluctantly she finishes her bath and steps out of the water wrapping the large towel around her. Grabbing the smaller towel she dries her hair the best she can and stares at the nightgown. With a bit of hesitation she slips it on and looks at her reflection in the looking glass. She turns one way then the other trying to see how she looks at all angles and ultimately shrugs.

Grabbing the small towel and a comb she exits the bathing room and pauses at the door. The sight before her is one she had not expected. The man she admires, the strong and infallible Shadowdelve paces before the fireplace nervously with drooped shoulders, his head down looking a bit lost. She enters quietly and sits on the side of the bed to dry and comb her hair. He speaks to her without looking her way. He continues to pace in front of the fireplace. "I dinnae know wha' t' do. I wan' t' make love t' ya. I wan' t' be faithful t' m' wife... bu' I cannae 'ave both."

Hoolga leaves him in his thoughts while combing her hair. She watches his stride, the concentration on his face the furrow of his brow and loves that he didn't put his goggles back on. She puts the towel on a rack to dry and sets her comb along with the other items in the bag before bringing it in to the room and setting it aside. She notices that he's stopped pacing and is watching her movements. His eyes move over her body hungrily. "If this is righ' why do I feel so bad?"

"Because yer a good man. Now come t' bed." She chuckles at his shocked hesitation. "T' sleep, Shae. There is no rule tha' says y' cannae sleep on this an' decide I'm righ' in the mornin'." She walks over to him and takes his hand in hers. Her free hand caresses his cheek causing him to sigh softly. He closes his eyes and leans in to her touch. "Maybe a warm bath will 'elp y', it did wonders fer me."

She lifts herself on her tiptoes and kisses him softly on the other cheek. She shuffles to the bed feeling suddenly physically and mentally exhausted. Lifting the blankets, she crawls under them and shivers at the cold sheets. Still he hesitates having watched her the whole time.

"Yes... a bath..." Shadowdelve moves quickly to the adjoining bathing room and closes the door behind him. She smiles at the closed door waiting to hear the soothing sound of running water. Her eyelids grow heavier. She decides not to fight them and besides sleep is the only thing happening tonight in this bed. She smiles softly as mental images of Shadowdelve pacing sends her peacefully to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

She lets out a small whimper as she stretches. The warmth of the covers envelopes her so invitingly she resists waking by snuggling back under the blankets, pulling them to her chin. Her arm reaches for Shadowdelve. Her brows furrow when she touches a cold empty side of the bed. She whines and pats the side as if her searching will produce his warm body. Her hand stops, she pouts and rubs her eyes. She blinks a few times willing her eyes to focus. "Shae?"

"Aye." Shadowdelve is sitting by the fire watching her.

She smiles and wriggles back into the warmth of the blanket. "Is i' mornin' already?" Yawning, she fluffs her pillow.

"Almost."

"Didja ge' any sleep?" Her voice is thick and heavy with sleep.

"Nay... I cannae sleep. I cannae get me mind t' stop thinkin'. I need y' t' answer m' questions." He sits forward in the chair, resting his forearms on his knees. "Y' think y' can do tha' fer m'?"

Hoolga fights her eyes forcing them to open against their will. Slowly she drags her body in to a sitting position and stretches. She licks her dry lips, fluffs her long black hair out of her face and stifles a yawn covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "Aye, I'm 'ere." She strains to wake up enough to focus on him and whatever it is he needs and fails.

"Y' awake enuf?"

"Mhmm..." She drops her feet to the floor and shivers at the cold stone beneath the thin floor covering. What a rude way to wake up. That wakes her up. Plucking the top blanket off the bed, she wraps it around her before stumbling over towards him. "okay… wha' is i' y' need?"

"I did somethin' tha' I need t' know if'n i' was th' right thing." He peers at her, pinning her to the spot with his gaze. Her eyes widen, she trembles and nods slowly. "When y' were assigned t' me. Was I always jus' a mark or was there ever somethin' between us?" He watches her closely and so intensely she's frightened. "An' dinnae lie t' me."

She slowly finishes her approach to him. Those last few steps feeling like a mile before she reaches him. She feels rather vulnerable wearing a nightgown to his full armor. Pulling the blanket around her she sits on the floor near his feet. She soon becomes a big blanket bundle watching Shadowdelve closely trying desperately to read him and his serious mood. "The thieves be a small guild o' folk. T' work as well as we 'ad, they would bribe guards t' look the other way. Tryin' t' bribe some was jus' no' workin' while others demanded too much o' th' cut. An' e'ery one knows tha' y' cannae bribe a Thief Catcher.

"They come t' realize tha' seducin' and distractin' was a more efficient way t' deal wit' th' problem. So they 'ad some o' th' women folk take care o' tha'… an' a man." Shadowdelve doesn't react. His constant calm does little to ease her nerves. "Any married Thief Catcher would 'ave someone bed 'im an' th' guild would blackmail 'em.

"One nigh' yer name came up. They wanted someone t' seduce y'… bed y' if'n they could." Hoolga drops her gaze pulling her blanket tighter around her as she felt her cheeks warm with the blush of embarrassment. "I volunteered. I dinnae know y' then. T' me y' were jus' a 'andsome challenge. They all said i' be a fool's errand t' try an' get close t' th' man wit' no 'eart. I aimed t' prove 'em wrong.

"Then I met y'…" She lets out a small nervous laugh, "and y' scared th' livin' soul out o' me…" She meets his gaze again, "much like y' are righ' now. I figured I 'ad two choices. Lie or be m'self. I though' t' lie bu' y' woulda seen through tha' if'n I 'ad. Instead I choose t' talk wit' y' an' learn jus' wha' kind o' man tha' y' are. If'n y' let me. E'ery time we talked I enjoyed m'self. Th' more I knew aboot y' th' more I wanted t' protect y' from them an' their corruptin'. It may seem like nothin' bu' y' know tha' no one came t' y' t' blackmail y'." She finds it difficult to meet his gaze. So she stares at his sock covered feet. She tilts her head at the oddity of wearing full armor sans boots only to shake her head to focus on what he wants to know.

"They didn' like tha' y' are a good man. Yer a force t' be reckoned wit', Ser Shadowdelve an' them thieves were talkin' t' 'arm y'." She took a deep breath before continuing surprised to hear her voice rattle. "Y' ask m' if y' were only a mark. T' be true, in th' beginnin' yes. Bu' I took th' time t' know th' man behind th' goggles and tha' changed." She brushes a hand through her tangled hair. "Th' las' job I was t' do was ge' a list o' names. Names tha' would set m' free. Twas t' be m' last job wit' th' guild bu' a deal 'ad been made instead fer…" Hoolga's words fade and remained unsaid. "No' surprisin' I was double crossed." She shakes her head dismissing it as irrelevant. "I dinnae know wha' i' is y' did bu' if'n i' gets y' in trouble I 'ope y' can undo it."

A crackling sound gets her attention. She watches with growing interest as he looks at each parchment before crumpling it up and tossing it in the fire. "I won' be undoin' a thin'." He tosses another in the fire. "This 'ere is yer file. I took it a while back. Y'd be surprised a wha' they know about folk, Hollyella."

Hoolga's eyes widen. Her voice is strangled and forced past parted lips. "Y' know m' name…"

"Aye… I been knowin'." His eyes are back on Hoolga, a small stack of papers still on his lap. "When y' came out o' th' tunnel an' met Thalos. There was a trogg a' 'is feet. Wha' didja think o' it?"

Hoolga frowns still stunned wondering if she should be surprised he knew about that incident. Then she remembers who she is dealing with. "I dinnae exactly. I noticed tha' somethin' was a bit odd aboot 'im."

"Like wha'?" Shadowdelve prompts.

"Well th' trogg 'ad cuts, like from a dagger bu' 'is neck was twisted in a way tha' didn' make sense. Like 'e wasn' killed by who e'er cut 'im." Hoolga shrugs not sure she explained very well and was slightly puzzled by the grin on Shadowdelve's face.

"Aye, tha' is exactly righ'. There were two tha' killed it. Tha' blow t' th' 'ead with a war'ammer is wha' broke its neck and killed it."

Hoolga nods slowly as this information sinks in. "Tha' does explain it… bu' wha' does tha' 'ave t' do wit' me?"

"Yer new life o' course." Shadowdelve's eyes sparkle with excitement to match his grin. "We been workin' fer some years now. There be a dozen or more tha' is all assassins, guards, scouts… all workin' fer th' King. Now tha' I 'ave y' away from them thieves, I can recruit y' easier."

"Recruit me? I though' y' wanted t' bed me!" Hoolga's mind is spinning.

"Aye, tha' too. Bu' tha' isn' why I 'ave y' 'ere in Coldridge. Y' need t' train yer skills an' pass th' tests. Y' passed yer first when y' refused t' tell ol' Thalos tha' y' came 'ere t' see me." Shadowdelve tosses the rest of the papers in to the fire and watches them burn. "S' tell m', love. Are y' interested?"

"All this time... y' been watchin' m' to recruit me? An' I though' I was th' one watchin' you." Hoolga snorts shaking her head.

"Aye." Shadowdelve smirks waiting for her response.

"An yer wife?" Hoolga frowns as bits of the information fall in to place creating a picture she isn't too sure she wants to see.

"I'm no' married." He shrugs. Was that apologetic or was it indifference? Hoolga isn't sure.

"So e'ery thin' y' tol' m' was a lie?" Hoolga struggles to stand. She disentangles her body from the blanket. She pauses long enough to pick it up and drag it back to the bed. What is wrong with her that men constantly lie to her? She feels lied to _and_ betrayed. Did she have the right to be angry or hurt? She grips the bed post. Didn't she lie and betray him? She shakes her head. No it was different. She didn't lie to him. Wait… omitting things is the same as lying. She sighs. Okay, she lied, too.

Hoolga gasps in surprise as his arms are suddenly around her. Shadowdelve stands behind her holding her in his embrace. His lips are in her neck. "Nay, I was married once. She died four years ago. Everythin' tha' I told y' aboot 'er is true. M' time line is only askew." He places soft kisses behind her ear causing her knees to go weak. He loosens his grip on her. She slips out from his arms to face him. "So when y' though' I was married, y' wanted me. Now tha' y' know I'm not, suddenly y' don'? Hoolga this b' our one chance t' be t'gether. Once y' go downstairs t' start yer trainin'… I don' know y'. Y' become jus' another citizen o' Ironforge."

Hoolga searches his face for a long moment. Images of the past year flash before her. Shadowdelve caressing her cheek, Hoolga leaning her body against his, his lips nipping teasingly in her neck, his beard tickling as he did it and he always walked her home, kissed her hand and said good-night leaving her wanting more. She shivers suddenly, licking her lips before stepping closer. She runs her trembling finger tips up his arms to cup his face in her palms. He tentatively rests his on her hips. Hoolga forces her voice to stay steady. "Shae, I do wan' y'." She pulls his lips closer, "call m' Hollyella."

His lips take control of the kiss, pressing firmly against hers, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. Her lips part in an inviting moan. His tongue briefly flicks hers eliciting a gasp that is lost in his mouth. He presses his body to hers, pinning her between him and the bedpost; both are hard and unyielding. Shadowdelve can't get enough. His hands roam down her back to her hips pulling her hard against him.

Hoolga whimpers with delight. That knot she's been carrying around in her belly for days finally loosens sparking a fire within her. She starts fumbling with his armor loosening one of the buckles clumsily. Shadowdelve chuckles and breaks the kiss. He presses his forehead to hers and grins. "I've waited a long time fer y', Hollyella."

Hoolga shivers hearing her name from his lips. With deft fingers Shadowdelve works his buckles slipping leather through metal with a satisfying zip. Hoolga finds herself grasping at the bedpost with an irrational bout of shyness. She backs away watching him as he removes his chest armor. She licks her lips wondering how they're suddenly so dry. His broad chest is barely contained in the tunic he wears under the armor. She whimpers.

He begins working on the greaves, his hands moving with familiar ease and soon those too are set aside. His sturdy thighs flex as he moves, she can see how they strain against his breeches. She bites her lip. Her heart races and pounds loudly in her ears wondering if she will go deaf from the sound. Her breath is shallow and fast, her breasts heave with each fill of her lungs. She staggers back another step as he turns his attention back to her. Panic is seizing her and she reaches behind her searching for something to steady her. "Hollyella?"

Hoolga whimpers. "Yes?" She has reached the cold stone wall. She presses against it welcoming the cold to seep through her.

He steps closer. She doesn't move yet she does whimper again. He cocks his head to the side. "Are y' okay, love?" She nods a bit too quickly to be convincing and he frowns. His face is full of hurt and disappointment. "Y' don' really wan' thi'… y' don' really wan' _me_."

"Shae…" Hoolga swallows past the lump in her throat. "Shae, look a' me… please."

Their eyes meet. She holds her hand out to him. He looks at it for a moment before he slips her hand in to his. She pulls him closer and he allows it. "I'm jus' scared, Shae."

He peers at her. "Scared? O' wha'? Me?" She tries to laugh but the sound is forced. She's finally forced to admit it. She nods slowly. His eyes widen, stunned at her admission. "I'm no' gonna hurt y'."

Hoolga manages to laugh this time. "No, Shae, I know y' won' do tha'. I'm scared tha' I'm gonna disappoin' y' an'-"

Shadowdelve grins. He places a hand on each side of her head, brushing his lips against hers in a soft kiss, tickling her with his whiskers. The kiss deepens as he keeps his distance. Her hands slip up to his shoulders clinging to him. He kisses along her jaw seeking that sensitive spot behind her ear before whispering to her, "Yer no' gonna disappoin' m'."

Hoolga's moan is lost with his as their lips meet for another kiss. Shadowdelve is careful to take things slowly. Their kisses are passionate and hungry, still Shadowdelve keeps his distance. Hoolga groans in frustration taking his hand and setting it on her breast. Shadowdelve pulls his lips back and laughs. "Y' minx."

"Aye, y' made yer point…" She nips at his bottom lip. "Now take me and make m' yers even if it be jus' fer today."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Just a fair warning, this chapter is why the story has that M rating... just in case you wondered.**

* * *

><p>The dim light of the fire place is dying out. He grumbles something in his sleep. She smiles snuggling closer. His arm is wrapped possessively around her. Her leg is wrapped over his, her arm draped across his middle. She lays there in the early morning hours looking at his profile; memorizing the curve of his nose, the small wrinkles around his eyes, the firm set of his lips. She marvels at the softness of his skin yet the strength and hardness of his body. She slowly runs her hand across his torso enjoying the feel of his bare skin under her finger tips, the soft tousle of dark chest hair that tapers towards his hips and beyond trying to put to memory the subtle reactions her touch brings to him. His smile, his laugh, his eyes sparkling when he's happy, how they darken when he's passionate, the throaty growl when she runs her fingers through his chest hair, the sound of his voice when he moans her name.<p>

She sighs softly and turns away from him missing the grin flit across his face. She closes her eyes tight against the wetness that threatens to fall. Her movement stirs him. He turns along with her. His beard lies along her spine, his arm is draped over her midriff and he pulls her back towards him. She instantly backs closer to him wrapped in his embrace. She feels his breath hot against her skin. She tries to get some sleep yet it eludes her still. The hour grows late and she just can't get her mind to quiet down. He leaves tomorrow and her heart aches.

"Hollyella, 'ave y' slept a' all?" He kisses her neck.

"Mmmm…" She bites her lip when he finds her sweet spot and moves her body against his. He moans deeply. He kisses her neck and shoulder, his finger tips dance down her body in light touches with worn callused hands. Slipping lightly up her torso, a swirl around the bellybutton and cupping a breast with a loving squeeze. Her body responds to his touch. She shivers happily. Her nipples harden at his playful flicking and pinching.

"I'll take tha' t' mean y' 'aven' slept." His rough hand grabs her thigh firmly. She whimpers with anticipation and he rakes his fingers across her soft skin. She moans rolling on to her back. His fingers dance across her midriff and her back arches begging for more. "Reckon I'll work yer body till y' are plumb wore ou'."

Hoolga gives a throaty chuckle pulling his lips to hers for a kiss. He pulls her thigh closer spreading her supple thighs catching her breath in a gasp. His lips hover over hers, their eyes meet in the dim light. She shakes her head, "Shh… no talk aboot th' mornin', jus' make m' believe tha' I'm yers foreve'."

"M' pleasure." His lips devour hers, his hand wraps into her hair at the nape of her neck holding her to him. His other hand moves deftly towards her very core, slipping briefly across her folds to elicit that soft whimper he craves. He moans deeply at the wet warmth of her. He slips his fingers between her folds as she lifts her hips to him gripping his shoulders.

His lips leave hers allowing her a moment to breathe, allowing her moans to fill the room before clamping his lips over hers again. She shifts under him, squirming and writhing with waves of passion and ecstasy. Her back arches as she tenses. He allows her air again so he can capture her breasts, pulling her nipple between his teeth. She cries out in pain and pleasure. His lips and tongue move across her chest, suckling her breasts and flicking her nipples, tugging and biting along the way. He moves frustratingly slow to prolong her need.

Hoolga grabs him by the hair arching her back and whimpering, her body begging for release. Her hips buck as his tongue slips along her folds. Her head thrashes back and forth the torture is so divine. "Please…"

He hums moans against her sending her shivering and moaning in response. Still he is unhurried, rolling his tongue around her pearl and folds with deliberate moves. His hands grip her hips to keep her from moving. Masterfully he orchestrates her climax to a pitch she's never experienced before. Her back arched fully, her hands balled into the sheets, gasping for air she cries out to him. "Shae… oh, Shae!"

Hoolga collapses on the bed panting. Shadowdelve props his head on his elbow laying beside her his finger tips swirling patterns along her skin, around her breasts, over her nipples trailing to her core and back. She straightens his beard biting her lip. "I 'ave t' go back t' Ironforge."

"I know." Hoolga goes very still. "I been expectin' i' bu' I cannae say I been lookin' forward to it." She runs her fingers through his chest hair enjoying the softness relishing the grumbling growl from his chest. "I've grown accustomed t' wakin' in yer arms in such a short time."

He grins, nipping at her bottom lip and pulling it gently with his teeth before releasing it. "I 'ave work t' do, Hollyella. Y' cannae expect m' t' stay 'ere wit' ya."

Hoolga runs her tongue along her bottom lip then his. "I dinnae expect anythin', least o' all y' stayin' wit' m'." She moves to kiss him again and her pulls back teasingly. "A girl can dream…"

"Aye, sh' can…" He shifts his weight and rolls on top of her yet holding his weight off of her. He moves so quickly and effortlessly Hoolga gasps in surprise. She licks her lips finding herself pinned to the bed beneath him. She can feel the length of him pressed against her yet he doesn't move to take her. He shifts his hips and it slips along her wetness and she moans. "Tell m' somethin'…" He nips at her bottom lip, shifting his hips to tease her again. She whimpers and tries to raise her hips. He pushes downwards with his own pinning her once more. She gasps. "Y' spoke o' a deal tha' 'ad been made… y' never said wha' th' deal was."

He raises his hips slipping against her once again, the head of his length pressing against her folds. She moans and squirms. She shakes her head. "Twas nothin' import-" Her back arches and her head is thrown back, her words are cut off with a loud gasp as he plunges into her with a smooth even thrust.

He lowers his lips to her neck and shoulders, nipping at her skin murmuring to her, "mmmm, my sweet Hollyella…" He thrusts again, "how I enjoy th' very depths of y'…" His hips move with precision and rhythm accented with a deeper thrust at each pause, "I'd rather stay lost in y'…" His teeth pull at her ear, "than t' ever leave y'."

He shifts and puller her leg around his waist burying him deeper within her. She grabs at his shoulders, her nails digging in to his skin as she tries to cling to him. Her hips moving in sync with his, her head thrashes back and forth with stubborn tears that dare to fall. She shivers and clenches, she moans and writhes. Her back arches as his teeth find her breasts and she cries out. "You! Ooooh, th'… uh, th' deal was… was t'… oh, Shae… mmm…"

Shadowdelve picks up the pace, slamming relentlessly like a man possessed buried to the hilt within her. He growls deeply and bites down. She is broken, he has taken her, she holds nothing back and gives everything she has, everything she is to him. His moan is deep and guttural as he fills her with his seed. His movements slow and he looks down at her in confusion. "Wha'? 'old on… wha' d' y' mean me?"

Breathlessly Hoolga cups his face. "I toldja tha' they couldn' blackmail y' so there was talk o' tryin' t' hurt y' instead…" she runs her finger along his lips, "m' last job… I 'ad finally paid off m' momma's debt… bu' I couldn' go knowin' tha' y' migh' be in danger. So…"

He buries his face in her neck. "Silly woman, m' safety isn' as important as yer freedom."

She clings to him enjoying the closeness while she still can. He moves off her and collapses on the bed beside her. Shadowdelve props his head on his elbow again. They stay in each other's arms, touching, kissing and caressing until the sun dared to show signs of rising.

Shadowdelve looks over to the window with a heavy sigh. Hoolga closes her eyes. "So now wha' 'appens? I go down an' start m' trainin' an' learn t' be… wha' exactly?"

"Well y' cannae be a guard. I dinnae think tha' th' life of a scout will be enough t' keep y' out of trouble." He smirks at her. She grins up at him. "So tha' leaves bein' an assassin. Y' already shown tha' y' 'ave patience and restraint. Y'already sleep wit' a dagger under yer pillow and can keep important information to yer self. Y' pay attention t' detail and know wha' a guard looks fer in a victim. I think y'll make a mighty good assassin." He watches her reaction as he speaks and smiles when she nods in agreement. "Solm Hargrin is th' trainer y'll learn from. 'e will be th' one t' tell y' when yer done trainin'. Then there is someone y'll need t' meet when yer cleared t' leave 'ere. Thalos will tell y' who t' meet an' give y' papers. Y'll meet wit' him in Kharanos."

"An' who is it tha' I'll be meetin' wit' in Kharanos?" Hoolga traces a finger around his lips as she listens to him talk.

"Yer handler. I dinnae know who it will be an' it's prolly better tha' way." He kisses her finger tips.

"Why?" She smiles up at him.

"If'n I know t' much I may wanna get involved. I cannae do tha'. I' would b' t' dangerous fer y' an' tha' is why when I leave Coldridge it is like we never met."

"Shae?" She caresses his cheek, urging him closer and kissing him softly.

"Mhmm…" He kisses her a bit more urgent than his first half dozen kisses.

"Jus' 'ow didja know so much aboot m' any how?" She looks up at him with serious violet eyes, pulling away when he tries to kiss her again.

He sighs and shrugs. "We 'ad a woman on th' inside."

"Y' _'ad_ a woman? Wha' happened t' her?" Hoolga's eyes widen with apprehension.

"I dinnae exactly. I'm sure she an' yer friend Adolie will be 'appy some where on 'er next assignment." Hoolga looks at him in stunned silence. Shadowdelve chuckles. "Before y' ask, nay… yer friend dinnae know aboot his wife being under cover li'e tha'."

"She's been workin' wit' y' all this time? I though' she wanted m' dead."

"Oh, she does." Shadowdelve states this bit of information so bluntly. Hoolga's eyes widen even more. "Sorry, love. In our line o' work, yer gonna find tha' t' be a common thing."

Hoolga stares at the ceiling in complete shock. "Goodness."

"Aye. We lost some good agents in Northrend an' needed some recruits. I suggested yer name an' th' King said tha' yer t' be given a chance."

"Thankee, Shae." She touches his cheek softly. "I appreciate y' lookin' out fer me."

"Jus' so y' un'erstand, if'n y' were t' try an' decline becomin' an agent I woulda 'ad t' kill ya." He gently caresses her stunned face. Her eyes are wide and unblinking. "If'n y' fail t' pass, yer instructor will 'ave t' kill ya." He shrugs. "If'n ya manage t' get passed 'im, then it falls t' Thalos. An' y' seen 'is 'andy work on tha' trogg already." She lies still. The burden of his words weighs heavily on her heart and mind. She realizes it is important for her to hear this even if it's not easy. She nods slowly as it all sinks in. "Hollyella…"

"Hmmm?" She blinks at last and looks at him. "Aye… tha' does make sense. I'm no' gonna say t'was easy t' hear, bu' I do un'erstand."

"Tha's m' girl." Shadowdelve grins.

"Aye, fer now." She chuckles at his mock pained look. "I mus' say, Shae. These past days 'ave been mighty intrestin'… an' I thankee fer stayin' longer than y' shoulda."

"I care fer ya. More than I should. Besides I got ya inta this an' I wanna make sure y' make it. Y' need t' know what yer gettin' in to."

"I think I got it… die or serve th' King." She tilts her head as if contemplating. "I think I can live wit' servin' th' King."

"Holly-"

"Oy, it be Hoolga agin… or it shoulda been aboot 3 days ago." She feigns a horrified, frightened look. "This sex crazed man kept m' prisoner in 'is bed, ravagin' m' body fer hours on end." Shadowdelve raises an amused eyebrow causing Hoolga to laugh. "No' tha' I'm complainin' mind y', I'm jus' sayin'. In aboot an hour mayhap two o' three, I'll be steppin' through them doors an' I'll be m' new old self. Hollyella will become a memory once again. I go back t' bein' Hoolga an' m' new life as an assassin fer th' King begins."

Shadowdelve laughs. "An' this sex crazed man… wha' becomes o' 'im?"

"Y' truly should pity tha' man." Hoolga nods sagely.

"Oh an' why is tha'?"

"B'cause 'e goes back t' Ironforge t' live th' rest o' 'is days wit'out m' to sate 'is urges." Hoolga sighs exaggeratedly. "Tha' poor soul."

Shadowdelve's laughter dies. He takes a deep sighing breath and nods. "Aye, I do pity tha' poor bastard. Maybe there is somethin' tha' can be done fer him. A secret rendezvous perhaps?"

"Perhaps…" Hoolga kisses him gently, her hand caressing his face. "I dinnae think tha' is a wise choice fer me. Jus' makes it harder fer me t' get over 'im… an' since y' always demand th' truth from m', I'll save y' th' trouble of askin'. I don' wanna eva' be over 'im. 'e may be a sex fiend, bu' 'e is m' sex fiend."

Shadowdelve chuckles, their eyes lock for a long pause before he kisses her. "It's time… Hoolga."

* * *

><p>Shadowdelve makes his way down the stairs followed closely by Hoolga. He sets his bag down and gives Solm Hargrin a solemn nod. Solm shakes Shadowdelve's hand and he introduces Hoolga. "Solm, this 'ere is Hoolga."<p>

"Aye? Hoolga… Hoolga… m' new recruit?" Hoolga nods and Solm snorts, "yer late." He chuckles and shakes his head at Shadowdelve. "I dinnae think y' 'ave ever stayed over night let alone fer days…" He peers at Hoolga who blushes. "Dinnae think tha' will get y' any special treatment, hmm?"

Hoolga peers back, still flush from her blush. "I wouldna dream o' it. I dinnae need special anythin'. I'm 'ere t' learn an' I aim t' make I' ou' o' 'ere an' back t' Ironforge."

"Thalos said y' were a spunky one." Solm chuckles, "we'll see…"

Shadowdelve winks at Hoolga, "Aye y' will, in th' meantime I need t' ge' back. Twas good t' see y', Solm."

Solm pats Shadowdelve on the shoulder, "Jus' do us all a favor an' dinnae come back until she's done wit' 'er trainin'."

Shadowdelve peers at him for a moment and nods. "Walk m' out, Hoolga." He grabs his bag and holds his hand out to her which she gladly accepts. Without a word they make for the exit and step into the bright midday sun. He drops his bag once again to pull her in his arms. He buries his face in her neck and inhales deeply. "Sayin' good-bye shouldn' b' thi' 'ard."

Hoolga clings to him and chuckles, "fer a man wit' no 'eart, yer sure a softie."

Shadowdelve laughs and kisses her gently. "I 'ave t' go." He pulls a whistle from his pocket, steps away and blows it for a short blast followed by a long one and two more short ones. He stuffs his whistle back in his pocket and pulls his goggles down.

"Shae?" Hoolga bites her lip. Shadowdelve turns and she steps closer to rise on her toes and brush his lips with hers. "You'll see m' soon."

He nods quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Aye, I will." The sound of flapping, beating wings approaches. Shadowdelve kisses gently. "I look forward to i'."

Hoolga wraps her arms across her chest turning her head at the snow swirling around as the gryphon rises and takes Shadowdelve away from her. She turns back to Anvilmar and doesn't look back. "Okay, Hoolga… it's time…"


	9. Chapter 9

Hoolga approaches slowly and silently. Stepping lightly she leaves no footprints in the snow to show where she is, where she is going or where she has been. She doesn't make a sound to alert her prey of its impending doom. She stays within the shadow watching, waiting carefully staying downwind. The long tunnel is cold and damp, dim with random campfires lighting the main path.

The trogg she has been watching idly walks down the path in the dimly lit tunnel oblivious to her vicinity. The stench of him causes her lip to curl in disgust. It suddenly stops, snorts and scratches itself. The primitive being is clothed in a fur wrapped around its middle, fastened by a rope. The vacant stare searches sights unknown in the dark depths ahead of it.

Hoolga notes a small coin pouch attached to its rope belt. Grinning she looks behind her for a brief moment before using the blunt handle of her dagger to stun the trogg. The trogg weaves on its feet for no apparent reason it can fathom. It looks around panicked trying desperately to focus. Just as it opens its mouth in alarm, a knife smoothly slips along its scruffy filthy skin. Its cries of pain and fear are cut from its throat and spills to the snow with its blood. Soon the smelly trogg slumps to its knees. Its large hands are grasping at its neck desperately trying to hold on to its life blood to no avail. Its mouth opens and closes fwapping like a fish out of water. The only sounds heard is the soft gurgle of air and blood, the thud of knees hitting snow, the fwap of its mouth and a minute jingle of coins as Hoolga walks away with its coin purse.

Thalos' hand quickly takes her by the wrist to stop her from leaving the scene. She looks up at him questioningly. Her eyes are cold, calculating and unwavering. "Y' took th' coin purse again… yer nay a thief, yer an assassin."

"Aye, tha' may be true, bu' I'm an assassin on a budget an' I need some more poisons." She glances over her shoulder at the dead trogg. "I dinnae think 'e will miss a few coins."

"Hoolga…"

"There will be a time tha' I'm gonna need t' make it look like a robbery an' then I'm gonna keep th' coin." Hoolga sighs heavily and hands him the coin purse. Silently she slips away from him, back in to the shadows.

* * *

><p>Felix sighs in frustration. Hoolga does her best to ignore the gnome while warming at the small campfire. Grelin shoots him an exasperated look before continuing. "Now I don't know wha' else you'll see out there bu' I think its some-"<p>

"Trolls!" Felix flails his small arms impatiently. "Troll whelps, but they're still trolls!"

Hoolga bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She nods quietly. Grelin snarls at him. "Aye, troll whelps and they be mean lil thangs."

"Little? They're huge!" Felix's big eyes grow larger as he says this to emphasize the importance. Hoolga nods again. His squeaky voice rises with annoyance. "And they took my tools… again!"

Hoolga covers her mouth in mock horror. "Agin? Felix, I dinnae 'ow y' survive. Tha' will b' th' third time in a month tha' th' lil buggers took yer tools."

Felix's expression drops to a pout. He looks up at her with his big pleading eyes and she grins. "You'll get them back for me… won't you?"

"I dinnae, y' think y' can 'old on t' them fer a wee bit longer this next time?" Hoolga tries to look sincere. Grelin snorts and she elbows him.

* * *

><p>Mountaineer Thalos glances behind him, his eyebrows furrow for a moment as if in thought. Unmoved, he stands near the cold dim tunnel staring down at the dead body. A breeze lightly drifts by him bringing him the lovely aroma of trogg, blood, sweat and spoiled meat. He raises his head towards the cloudless blue sky and waits. Once again his eyes narrow. Still he waits. The trogg's blood stains the snow, seeping in to its depths. Yet he waits. His right eyebrow twitches ever so slightly. He takes a step to his left.<p>

There is a grunt, a thump, growling and a tussle. Thalos' lip curls in to a half grin. He folds his arms across his chest and tries to hold back a chuckle.

"Now 'ow many times d' I got t' tell y' no' t' stand wit' yer back t' the tunnel entrance?" Hoolga pushes her body off of the dead would be assailant.

"I suppose y' want m' t' thank y' fer tha'?" Thalos nudges the body over to have a look at the failed assassin his eyes narrow taking in the face.

"Nay, bu' tha' coin purse would b' nice." She slips her daggers back into their scabbards. Without a word Thalos cuts it from the dead body and hands her the pouch. His eyes have not left the face of the man staring back with blank dead eyes. Hoolga stares in surprise at the pouch. He's never allowed her to keep the coin. She grips the small coin pouch and faces him. "Thalos?"

"Y' graduated, Hoolga. I need y' t' go t' Kharanos… tonight. Y' need t' get t' Solm and tell 'im wha' I said. Then y' get ou' o' 'ere and talk wit' yer new contact. 'e will send ya into Ironforge t' yer handler."

"Wha's wrong? Who is tha'?" She steps around to get a better look at the stranger. She looks with concern at Thalos' pale strained face. "Are y' okay? Did 'e hurt y'?"

"Pack, quickly, take wha' y' can carry. Leave th' rest… get while y' can."

"Thalos… who is m' contact?"

Thalos looks at her blankly for a moment. His eyes drop down to the gnome on the ground. "Twas t' be 'im, bu' apparently no' any longer."

"Wha?" Hoolga looks at the man in confusion. Her contact? She killed her contact? He came with the intent of killing Thalos and this is who he was going to entrust her future with? "Bu'…"

"Kharanos, if'n y' hurry, 'e may still be there." Thalos grabs her by the elbow and walks her away from the tunnel quickly. "Hurry, Hoolga, 'e said tha' 'e will b' leaving at the full moon. Y' 'ave until t'morrow t' get there."

"Thalos! Who am I t' meet?"

"Yer new handler, o' course." At the edge of the path he finally releases his grip. "Y' cannae miss 'im. 'is name is Monty... Monty Ironhame. Now go!"

* * *

><p>Hoolga sits in the inn with a pint and sighs. Ironhame. What are the chances? It is possible that there are more Ironhame families in Ironforge. After all, it's a good strong Dwarven name. Hoolga sighs. She isn't fooling any one. While there are a few Ironhame families, her luck isn't that good. She rubs her temples and sighs again.<p>

She looks across the room at the jovial man with a sparkle in his eye. His neatly kept short mustache has foam from his drink as he laughs. He raises his pint in a toast with his friends. His strong voice rings across the inn as they laugh. He catches Hoolga looking at him and raises his glass to her as well. She smiles and toasts back politely and sip her ale not tasting the warm liquid as it slides smoothly down her parched throat. Any other day she would be enjoying this ale. First one she's had since her training started over three years ago. Goodness, has it been that long? She stares at her ale and bites her lip.

A fresh pint is set on the table for her. She looks up in surprise as the man stands before her. "Oy lass, ya look like y' done lost yer best friend."

Hoolga chuckles at the irony and shakes her head. "Nay, not m' best friend bu' I admit I 'ave plenty on m' mind." She pushes her pint away and grins up at him. "An' fer th' first time in m' life I dinnae think a pint is gonna 'elp me. Though I do thank ya kindly, Ser Monty."

His eyes sparkle with humor. "Ah so y' are tha' lass I been waitin' on. I thought as much. I'm no' so good at all tha' cloak an' dagger stuffs. I'm a scout and a darn fair one at tha'. So when I were told t' be expectin' ya, I wasn't sure who I'd be meetin'." He takes a seat across from her and tilts his head. "Y' cannae be much older than m' niece."

"Which one?" Hoolga bites her lip for that question. She hadn't meant to give so much away so soon. Apparently she wasn't so great at the cloak and dagger stuffs either. He may be her handler but the last one she met she killed. Granted she had no idea who he was when she killed him…

Monty chuckles and peers silently across the table for a beat. "Why don'tcha tell me which one."

Hoolga shrugs. "I'm afraid you'd say Rose an' Kinna bu' t' be truthful I dinnae get along wit' 'em all so well. I schooled wit' Kinna bu' 'ad a few classes wit' Rose. And while Glira is a bit younger, she' be the one I knew best."

"Is tha' right?" His eyes still danced as he watches her squirm. He gives a look of knowledge that makes Hoolga mighty uncomfortable.

"Aye, Ser. Why d' y' ask?" Hoolga is on pins and needles, her stomach tied in knots. Her life is in the hands of this man and she is at a complete loss.

"There be an older one still. M' Gunny Hon. Didja know 'er, too?" His eyes pierce her to her chair. Is it him or is she just that frightened?

"Nay, I cannae say I did." Her voice is faint.

He grins. His tone softens to set her at ease. "I ask only because I think tha' she could be a bigger 'elp t' y' now. She belongs to a guild tha' 'as one of th' craziest mix o' folks. Y'd blend right in."

She gives him a weak smile and nods. "Thankee."

He watches her over his mug as he takes another drink. He sets his mug between his hands and gives it a good search of the foam in order to gather his thoughts. "Y' sure y' 'aven't lost yer best friend? I'm jus' askin'… y' don' 'ave t' tell me."

She stares at the mug in front of her. Hoolga runs her finger along the side of the mug wiping the loan drop running down the side. "Its been three long years." Her voice is soft and reminiscent. Monty simply nods and sips his ale. She sighs and grabs her ale taking a long drink. Monty grins. Setting the mug back on the table with a resounding thud of pewter she nods as if she has come to some decision. "Righ', no point in sittin' around frettin' over wha' was or wha' coulda been. Life is wha' i' is and y' jus' move on…"

Monty raises his mug in a toast, "T' life!"

Hoolga raises her own mug and joins his toast. "Aye, t' life."

The pair take a drink and Monty sets his gaze on her. " D' y' know Ormyr Flinteye?"

Hoolga raises an eyebrow. "I've 'eard o' 'im."

"' is th' man y' need t' see."

* * *

><p>She keeps her head down and moves swiftly through the shadows. The hour is growing late and she has two more stops to make. She has already been to see Flinteye. He was a joy. Hoolga sneers at the thought of him. Next she is on her way to the throne room to pay her respects to the King… former King… in her mind King Magni will always be king. She will need to bring her orders to the new… well no, she doesn't report to the three, she works for the Bronzebeard family. So she will report to Muradin Bronzebeard.<p>

She stops in her tracks. She slowly looks around. Her heart races stepping back further into the shadow. "Aye, I'll 'ave someone look int' tha' fer ya." He looks directly at Hoolga, his expression blank and looks back to the gnome speaking to him. "If'n y'll excuse me. I 'ave t' report this or I cannae ge' someone t' investigate." He nods politely and slips around the stunned man.

Hoolga hears her heart beating loudly in her ears even over the sound of his plate boots, the sounds of the Great Forge, the lava, and the people. She digs her nails into her palms to keep from running. She bites her lip to keep from crying out. She trembles and leans against the wall for support.

He walks close, so close she can smell him, feel him without touching him. His voice is a low grumble of restraint. "Follow m'." And just as swiftly as he came, he walked away.

Hoolga didn't have to find her legs. They sprang into action of their own accord. She doesn't remember pushing away from the wall, yet there she is slipping from shadow to shadow following him. He turned into the throne room and took an immediate left through a doorway she's never seen before. Large double doors left open to… what she doesn't know, yet she follows him lower through the doors along the winding path that no longer requires her to stealth. She walks beside him, her arm brushing his. His fingers purposefully caught hers at one point and just as quickly dropped them.

The further down they go she expects the temperature to rise yet it cools and brightens… she gasps. Her hand flying to her lips surprised at the sound that escaped her. He looks at her and waits for her. She doesn't remember stopping. Her legs refuse to move. The tears spring to her eyes. King Magni is encased, no he is crystal. She wants to reach out to him, touch him. She takes the few steps forward to shorten the distance between her and King Magni. She stares at him and shudders. "Did 'e suffer?"

"I wasn' 'ere when i' 'appened. I'd imagine i' wasn' pleasant." He brushes a tear from her cheek. "Come…" He walks towards a side path, one sealed by a door. Guards stand beside the door. Men Hoolga doesn't recall seeing before. They nod at him and one opens the door long enough for them to step in before closing it behind them.

The hall way is well lit, not overly bright and she looks up at him and his ever present goggles. He grins at her and moves down the hallway to the third door on the left. He opens it and she enters first. She wants to ask where they are going. Or did until she looked around. She bites her lip taking in the sight of the room. It isn't overly large, yet it is comfortable. A desk sits near the back wall, the chair strategically placed facing the door. Papers are strewn across the surface in a semblance of messy organization. Maps are plastered to the walls, a door on her left, a chair before the desk positioned just to the left of the center and a small beat up couch.

He walks to the desk and sets his axes down. He removes his goggles setting them down as well before turning to lean against the desk. He holds out his hand to her. She gladly takes it. He pulls her into his arms and buries his face into her hair. Hoolga leans into him gratefully. "Y' took pity on the sex fiend?"

Hoolga chuckles softly. "Aye, 'e managed t' look so sad when he left back t' Ironforge."

Shadowdelve nips at her neck in search for her sweet spot. "So th' 'eartless Shadowdelve 'as a 'eart?"

Hoolga whimpers, clinging to his shoulders, her body pressed desperately to him. "Aye, 'e 'as mine." His moan sends a shiver through her. He pulls back and smiles at her. She cups his face. "Y' let yer beard grow." She reaches his hair and chuckles. "An' y' cut yer hair."

"Well, love, tis been years. Y' changed some as well, a bit thin…" Shadowdelve runs his hands down her sides. "Still soft in th' righ' places." His hands grip her hips and pulling her tightly to him.

Hoolga laughs. She lifts her lips to him in offering. "Oh? Are y' complainin', Ser Shadowdelve?"

Shadodelve chuckles. "Nay, jus' means I get t' explore yer body all over agin." She gasps into his mouth as he claims her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

A rogue. She supposes that's a better label than assassin. Still Hoolga bristles at the thought of being labeled with any title. She walks quietly along the stone floor counting the steps from the girls' dorm she shares with a few others she has yet to meet to the stairway. Odd how empty this huge building is, almost eerie in its own forsaking way. The aromas that assault the senses are staggering, so conflicting. She pauses for a moment and cocks her head listening. The faint sounds of hammering comes from somewhere within the building. She looks back towards her room, or more accurately the room she shares, remembering her few possessions are already secure. Sharing a room. That is going to take some getting accustomed to. She's never done that before.

The faint sound beckons again. Curious, she follows the distant almost hollow hammering sound. Reaching the bottom of the steps she pauses. Her eyes scan the empty hallway. The sound stops. Did the person hear her? Not likely yet anything is possible. She waits. The hammer remains silent. Her tongue flicks along her dry lips. Her back is pressed against the cold wall in the only shadow near the corner of the hallway. She waits. Many hours she has had to train to stand this still, still as a shadow, quiet as a breeze. The hours were agony at first. Her legs would cramp, her back would stiffen. Now it is nothing more than an inconvenience.

At long last the hammer continues with a different rhythm than before. Faster pings yet lighter fill her senses. Again she moves silently while her eyes take in her surroundings. The common area is a large room with sofa, desk, chairs, pillows, shelves that lined the walls are filled with books, fire place, rugs and doors leading else where. She pauses along the far wall that faces the hallway she entered from. It's a cozy room despite its current emptiness. She spies maps on the walls, on the shelves and on the desk. Pausing to look at the map on the desk she frowns at the unknown region, unknown to her at least. She peers at the odd names; Argent Vanguard, Mord'rethar, Ymirheim, Aldur'thar… The Shadowvault. She peers closer at the map. Who would name a place Shadowvault? No doubt this is some place without riches. Jotunheim, Corp'rethar, Onslaught Harbor… The Fleshwerks? She shudders at the last name and wrinkles her nose. Who would name a place such a horrid thing and what exactly is a 'Fleshwerk'? The hammer's rhythm changes recapturing Hoolga's attention.

A door stands ajar at this end of the room. It's why she chose this direction first. The hammer is bit louder as she reaches the door. Tilting her head she listens without entering. The hammer grows silent for a pause before starting its light pinging once more.

Hoolga reaches the door and tests it briefly taking advantage of the cover of pinging noise. Silently the door slips open sending an inviting blaze of light and warmth up to greet her. The scent of ore, oils, leathers, flux and sulfur welcome her causing her to grin. She steps on the stairway gingerly making her way down the steps carefully pausing at the sight before her.

A dwarf maiden facing away from her, with two long brown braids down her back works diligently at a rather large anvil with a smallish hammer standing on a box type contraption. Hoolga crouches on the stairs watching quietly not wanting to interrupt the flow of creativity that has entranced the dwarf and her hammer. The maiden pauses in her work, pushing her goggles on the top of her head and holds up the metal she has been working on in order to inspect it. "Evenin', Hoolga."

Her eyebrows rise in surprise. "Evenin', Gunny." Hoolga pushes away from the wall and enters the basement work room. "Ach, I shoulda known… 'ello Softy."

"Y' dinnae think I coulda heard y' m'self wit'out help?" Gunnorda, Monty Ironhame's niece, glances over her shoulder at Hoolga with a knowing grin. The hunter's faithful cat, Softpaw, yawns at her feet.

"I dinnae say tha'… but now tha' y' mention it. Nay, I dinnae think y' could." Hoolga chuckles and winks at Softpaw. The large cat continues to eye her with mild interest.

"So yer all moved in, are ya?"

"I dinnae own much, so it dinnae take t' long." Hoolga peers at the metal in Gunnorda's hand recognizing it as a simple modulator yet expertly fashioned to work smoothly. "Yer good… mine 'ave never come out tha' nicely."

"Do ya tinker around a bit?" Gunnorda steps off her box, moving back to the work bench to set her modulator down carefully. "Tis always nice to 'ave another engineer around."

"Aye, I do actually. I learned a thin' or two back when I 'ad free time durin' training." Hoolga expertly eyes an oddly shaped green uncut gem with an appreciative grin. "I'd been workin' on somethin' tha' I jus' couldna get right… bu' I'm thinkin' tha' with yer help I jus' may get it."

* * *

><p>She walks down the stairs. Her plate armored boots making metallic thudding sounds that fall on deaf ears. "Oh! There you are. Listen, Gunn about that…" She tilts her head at the pair of women ignoring her. Softpaw purrs loudly, head butting her causing her to sit down with an ungraceful thud. She laughs and hugs the cat. "At least you're glad to see me." She squeaks.<p>

"Shush!" The two women are still laboring over the workbench.

"What?" She looks at the cat dumbfounded. She points her finger accusingly towards Hoolga. "Did she just shush me?" Softpaw lays her head on her knee in sympathy. She looks back up at the black haired dwarf. Her voice taking on an incredulous tone. "You just shushed me. I can't believe you shushed me. Who are you to shush me?" Her big blue runic eyes grow larger the longer she's ignored.

"Do y' mind waitin' a moment with yer questions?" Gunnorda barely spares a moment acknowledging her presence before returning her attention to the task at hand.

"But Gunn, she shushed me." Her voice is high pitched, reverberating and whining.

"Uh huh, thanks." Gunnorda is already back to work on the project.

Toots pouts yet sits with Softpaw on the hard stone ground of the workshop. Her fingers scratch at Softpaw's ear as she watches the two women work on something… whatever it was, it had better be real important. The moment grows to minutes, Toots' eyes narrow. She harrumphs. Softpaw licks her hand. Toots giggles at the rough sandpaper feel. "Ew." Softpaw knocks her over playfully, her pink pigtails flopping as she wriggles laughing at each nudge of her nose, her whiskers tickling the death knight relentlessly.

"Aha, tha' did it!" The sound of squeaking metallic joints and cogs turning and sputtering fills the room, small sounds of clicking machinery joins in the chorus. "Gunny, yer a genius!"

A harrumph and grumbling catches Hoolga's attention. She jumps in surprise at the death knight on the ground being mauled by Softpaw. Hoolga tilts her head. Toots looks up at her and sticks her tongue out at her. Hoolga's eyes widen in utter surprise. This being her first meeting with a death knight and she isn't exactly what she had expected.

Gunnorda sits her goggles back on her forehead pleased with their results. "Nay, not a genius, bu' I 'ave worked with this sort of…" Her voice trails off as she spots the odd look of fascination, fear and stubbornness on Hoolga's face. "…thing." Gunnorda turns her attention towards the direction Hoolga is staring. "Ach, Toots! When didja get back?"

Toots rolls her eyes. "Foerever ago. I think my bum is numb!" Softpaw snorts and Toots shushes her.

Gunnorda chuckles and points at Hoolga, "This 'ere is Hoolga, a new recruit for th' guild." She then points towards the death knight on the ground with Softpaw. "That be Toots, she's our guild leader."

"Hmm… and you shushed me." Toots peers at Hoolga with mischievous grin.

Hoolga opens her mouth to speak and just as quickly closes it with a snap. Ultimately she shrugs her shoulder. "Aye, so may hap I did, bu' twas not as if y' listened." She peers at the small woman and sighs. "Sorry?"

Toots smirks. "No, you're not."

Hoolga shakes her head. "Nay, yer right. I'm no'."

Toots laughs and stands up. Hands on her hips, her pink pigtails flopping as she moves. "Heh, you'll fit in just fine."

* * *

><p>Shadowdelve chuckles at her retelling of her last encounter and shakes his head. "Oy, woman. Y' take too many risks."<p>

Hoolga waves a dismissive hand. "Nonsense. I ge' m' job done. Tha' is wha' is important."

"Aye, tha' is important, bu' yer safe return t' m' is important too." He eyes her reaction. She smiles up at him and chuckles. He kisses her softly and pulls back for a moment. "So tell m', now tha' yer back in Ironforge, settled inta tha' guild…" He nips at her bottom lip. "Wha' is next fer y'?"

Hoolga tilts her head at him and shrugs. "I dinnae, bu' wha' ever i' may be. I can handle it." She whimpers as he kisses her again. "And you, my sex fiend… wha' is next? Now tha' y' 'ave a 'eart, aint no tellin' wha' them nasty thieves will try."

Shadowdelve laughs and holds her close. His voice is thick and full of passion. "I dinnae 'ave a 'eart, y' done stole i' long ago."


End file.
